Comfort
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after Stefan and Elena's break-up in 'Plan B'. Damon confronts Elena after she breaks up with Stefan. Right now, she needs comfort and Damon is here to provide it for her. He is her shoulder to cry on and she seeks solace in his arms.


**I got the idea for this after seeing the latest episode of **_**Vampire Diaries**_**, 'Plan B'. I cried when Elena broke up with Stefan…and then I bawled like a baby when Stefan started crying (props to Paul Wesley, his acting in that scene was insanely amazing o.0 I just came unraveled and sobbed when he started crying. And of course, always props to Nina Dobrev for pulling off two characters – Elena and Katherine – so wonderfully, especially since they're so different. I thought it would be disorientating seeing the same actress play two characters, but she plays them both so differently and perfectly that I don't find it disorientating at all. And props to Ian Somerhalder...just for being the awesomeness that is Damon Salvatore^-^ The part when he told Jeremy "Kill or be killed. You suck it up or _leave_." and the way his eyes just blazed in that scene - was it just me, or did his blue eyes seem to turn silver - sent shivers down my spine and goosbumps on my skin o.0). Anyways, I felt like Damon could have comforted Elena a **_**little **_**more than he did, so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Elena rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. It took every ounce of energy not to run back in there, throw her arms around Stefan and beg him to take her back.

The look of hurt in his green eyes…the tears that fell down his perfect face…it was too much for her to bear. To know that _she _was the one that put it there. But she _had _to break up with them. It was because they were together that Katherine compelled Aunt Jenna to stab herself and now she was in the hospital. Jeremy could easily be next. She loved Stefan, but she had to protect her family.

Elena rushed to the door, her breathing coming out in chocked gasps. She had to get out of this house. The house reminded her too much of Stefan. Every inch of it seemed to hold a memory of him.

She finally reached the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Elena," the person said. Elena spun around to see Damon standing a few feet away. She saw something in his crystal blue eyes that she rarely ever saw there…_concern_. And maybe…regret?

Damon toward her, shaking his head slightly.

"I riled Katherine up," he admitted, regret clear in his words, "I…I wasn't thinking, I didn't _think_."

"It doesn't matter, Damon," Elena said, her voice thick with tears, "She won. Katherine won."

"No," Damon said firmly. Suddenly with vampire speed, he was right in front of her, only inches away.

"Katherine _can't _win," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "Because if she does, that means all that we've been doing here means _nothing_. If she wins, that means more people will die. If she wins, that means that then this town is going straight to hell because Elena, she won't stop. She won't stop until the streets run red with blood. She won't stop…unless we stop her." Elena stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"B-But how," she whispered. Damon put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, "But we will. I won't rest until a stake is driven through that bitch's heart." Elena's lower lip trembled and she nodded slightly to show that she understood what he meant.

"Now come here," he said and suddenly, Elena was in his arms. Damon wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand cradled the back on her head, stroking her hair softly. And all of a sudden, all of the Elena's tears spilled out of her. She cried into Damon's chest, soaking the front of his shirt. She cried so loud she was sure Stefan could hear it, but she couldn't stop.

"Let it out Elena," he whispered into her ear, "Let it out." She wrapped her arms tight around Damon's waist and let out all of her grief and sadness as he whispered comforting words into her ear, rocking her slowly back and forth. He hated to see her life this, sad a broken. And the knowledge that Katherine had done it only fueled his anger more. It was one thing for Katherine to ruin his and Stefan's lives, but Elena's –this sweet innocent girl who unexpectedly got mixed up in this dark, magical world – that was unforgivable. He wouldn't allow it. Elena didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to feel this way.

Elena's sobs soon faded into faint whispers.

"I'll drive you home," Damon said. Elena just nodded. Damon led her outside to his car, even opening the door for her to get in.

She was quiet the whole way back and had fallen asleep by the time they got there. Not wanting to her, Damon gently lifted her out of the seat and carried her bridal style up to the house. Doing his best not to jostle her, he knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it, looking disheveled and tired. His eyes immediately locked on Elena.

"Is she okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice, "Is she hurt."

"She's fine," Damon said. No need to fill in Jeremy on the break up details now. He would only ask questions and right now, Damon just wanted to take Elena upstairs and put her to bed, where her dreams could take her away from this horrid reality, if only for a few hours.

"She just fell asleep on the way here," Damon said "I'll take her upstairs." Jeremy nodded and Damon walked inside, walking slowly up the stairs as to not awake Elena. He entered her room and laid her down softly on her bed. He pulled off her sneakers, laying them next to her bed, and pulled the sheets up over her. He noticed a slight furrow in Elena's brow and gently kissed her forehead, making it go away almost instantly.

"It'll be okay Elena," he whispered softly in her ear, "Katherine will pay for this. I promise." Damon moved toward the door, ready to leave.

"Damon," said Elena's tired voice. Damon turned around to see her looking at him through half lidded eyes, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me alone," she whispered, "Not now. Please." Elena felt the indescribable urge to not be alone that night. For the first time, Damon's presence somehow made her feel…calm. And safe.

Damon nodded and walked over to her. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arms tight around her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, before falling asleep again.

"I'll never leave you Elena," Damon said, gently stroking her cheek as she slept, "Never."

**So there's **_**Comfort**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
